It Was Going To Be A Wet Day
by HPJellicleCat
Summary: Bill has a new assistant- and she's a VEELA. How is he supposed to concentrate on work while resisting her veela charms? Fleur/Bill story. Please R&R. XD DISCONTINUED!
1. The First Day

**This is my second fanfic, but my first HP one. Please R&R. THANK YOU! xx 3**

**DISCLAIMER: I do NOT own Harry Potter or any of the characters. I do NOT own Gringotts Bank or Diagon Alley or the Triwizard Tournament, etc...**

It was going to be a wet day, he knew it. He looked up at the sky just as it started to rain. Cold, tiny droplets of water started to pummel Bill Weasley as he hurried through the pouring rain towards the giant building of Gringotts Bank. He got to the top of the stairs and paused for a moment to cast a drying spell upon himself.

He took a quick look down at Diagon Alley and froze. She was like an angel; hurrying up the stairs, clutching her bag to her chest protectively.

She, like he a moment ago, was completely drenched; all the way from her blue satin hat to her fluffy white coat. Her slivery blonde hair was dripping and as she turned her head to look over her shoulder, a shower of water flew over her shoulder.

She had just about reached the top, where he was standing, when she slipped.

He heard her small gasp of surprise and, within moments; Bill had stepped forward to help the young lady. He put a reassuring hand around the top of her arm and pulled her up, to stop her from falling. He realized that every male was staring at her and immediately straightened up and let go of her, realizing she must be a veela.

A light pink blush coloured her cheeks.

"Zank you," she said, embarrassed, in a thickly accented voice.

With a quick wave of her wand, she was dry and gracefully walking away.

Bill watched as she left; the very slight sway of her hips as she moved, all the heads that turned as she walked by, the flick of her hair as she turned the corner into the bank…

_Definitely a veela, _he smirked slightly to himself. He didn't like veelas. They were spoilt, beautiful creatures that charmed men with their magic, they pretty much always got what they wanted and when they didn't they had an AWFUL temper.

And with that, he walked into Gringotts and up to his office.

The young lady walked up to the counter, feeling slightly flustered, still thinking about the man.

"Yes?" a goblin asked her questioningly.

Suddenly, she was all business. All thoughts of handsome red-haired, life-saving men were gone from her head as she turned to the goblin.

"Are you Gornuk?" the small goblin nodded, "I am Fleur Delacour; I come 'ere from ze France to 'elp Meester," she glanced at the sheet of paper in her hand, "Greephook."

Gornuk nodded. "Ahhh, yes…there was a slight mix up…you see, Griphook already has an assistant so you'll be working for someone else instead." He handed her a letter, "Give this to the new man you'll be working for; he'll be at the desk already."

Then he told her the directions to her new office and she thanked him, setting off.

When she walked into the room and saw the man look up from his desk, she almost turned around and walked straight back out.

It was the man who had stopped her from falling before. She looked at his long red hair, tied back in a ponytail, his soft brown eyes, the dragon-hide boots he had on, and the grey t-shirt he wore underneath. It clung to his body, revealing how lean and muscular he was.

He cleared his throat and she looked up at his face again, blushing deeply.

"Yes?" he asked.

"Ze goblin sent me 'ere…'e said to give zis to you." she handed him the note.

He read it quite quickly.

"Well, Miss Delacour-"

"Please, call me Fleur."

"Okay…_Fleur, _I guess you can take a seat." He gestured to an empty desk next to his. He spoke kindly but a fiery look of anger was plastered on his face.

She decided it must have been something else and took a seat at her new desk.

Anger coursed through his veins. He had to work with the VEELA; every single day, right next to her. She was beautiful, yes, but resisting veela charms was…very difficult, even for curse breakers like himself.

He looked at her again and saw that she had sat down at her desk already.

"Can you please sort out these papers, I'll be right back."

He handed her a small pile of papers and walked out.

He stormed up to Gornuk.

"Why is the VEELA my assistant?" he hissed.

Gornuk sighed. "What's the problem, Bill?"

"How am I meant to work with that…temptation sitting right next to me?" Bill accused.

The goblin rolled his eyes. "Just sleep with her and get the 'temptation' out of the way! We've got nowhere else to put her, okay?"

Bill sighed, realizing he wasn't going to win this argument. "Fine," then he turned on his heel and walked away.

They're first conversation wasn't all that bad. Bill learnt quite a few things about Fleur on her very first day:

Her little sister, Gabrielle, was the most important person in her life.

She liked England, but missed France dearly.

She missed her _Maman et Papa_ very much.

Her favourite colour was blue.

She liked to sing, but wasn't actually very good at it.

Her favourite subjects at school were Charms, History of Magic and Ancient Runes.

He, in turn, told her about himself. His work, his friends, his family…

"AHA!" she snapped her fingers, "Zat iz why you looked fameeliar. Your bruzzer is 'Arry Potter's friend, _non_?"

"Uhhh…yeah…"

"Yes, I saw you at 'Ogwarts."

Bill looked confused. "I thought you went to Beauxbatons? Did you go to Hogwarts?"

Fleur laughed a soft, tinkling sound. "_Non_, silly," she hit his shoulder lightly, teasingly, "I saw you at ze Triwizard Tournament."

"OH!" Bill exclaimed, "Yes, I remember you! The Beauxbatons champion! And your little sister, she was the one Harry saved?"

"_Oui!"_ a smile lit up her beautiful face.

Bill laughed. Perhaps working with the veela wouldn't be all that bad.


	2. The Veela Kiss

**Thank you so much to FantasyFictionFan for the comment. I agree, Fleur and Bill are a GORGEOUS couple. =D**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Harry Potter! XD Although, it would be a great honor to...**

Over the next few months, Bill found that Fleur was actually a very nice, hard-working girl. They became quite good friends and in fact, he spent most of his free time with her.

So, he was worried when he walked into work one day, and saw her sitting at her desk with her face in her hands. Her shoulders were shaking and as she looked up at the sound of his footsteps, he saw that her face was streaked with tears.

He walked over to her, without a moment's hesitation. "What's wrong, Fleur?"

She sniffed and he reached up to wipe away the tears glistening on her cheeks. "Men, zey are eediots."

Bill chuckled slightly. "What happened?"

She gave him a blazing look. "Last night, I vent out for dinner on my own and not only did all ze men stare at me, but more zen 'alf of zem whistled or touched me in….inappropriate places. Men are eediots." She finished shrilly.

Bill felt anger boil in his stomach at those men, for making her so upset. He did his best to hide the anger, and instead took on a teasing tone.

"All men? I'm your friend and I'm a man."

The word 'friend' struck her…it bothered her quite a lot. For WEEKS she had liked Bill as more than just a _friend_. But why was it that the only man she _wanted_ her veela charms to work on was completely immune to them? Or so she thought…

She fixed him with an icy glare. "Oui, Bill, all men; including you."

"Why?" Bill asked puzzled, "Did I do something?"

"Eet iz vat you _'aven't_ done." When Bill still stared at her questioningly, Fleur threw her hands up into the air in exasperation, "_Tu es completemon debile_!"

And with that, she stood up, eyes blazing and stared straight into his eyes, but she softened considerably at the sight of his soft brown eyes. "_Merde, je suis en amour avec vous_…" she muttered under her breath.

She turned to leave. "Fleur," he reached out and caught her hand, "I didn't mean to upset-"

"_Lachez-moi_!" she said harshly, jerking her hand out of his grip, and then she stormed out the door.

He watched her leave, _what had he done wrong?_

He sighed, thinking about how she'd been rambling in French instead of English, a clear sign that she was feeling distracted, upset or worried.

Bill knew quite a bit of French, and he knew that "_tu es completemon debile"_ meant "you're a complete moron", but had no idea what else she'd said.

Oh, so he was a moron now? He shook his head in amazement.

_Women, _he thought, _such crazy mood swings…_

Suddenly, he heard a sound at the door; it was Fleur. She walked over to her desk, where he was currently sitting, and fixed him with an icy glare.

"I forgot my keys," she said icily, reaching forward and picking up the pair of keys that lay on er desk.

_God, _he thought, _even when she's angry she's gorgeous…and oh….that accent…_

Still, her eyes were blazing, staring straight into his with such fury that he was actually afraid.

Suddenly, he felt like he was in a trance; all he could see was her. He stood and was right next to her in a heartbeat.

"You're so beautiful…" he watched her admiringly and wrapped an arm around her waist.

Her glare wavered and the iciness melted.

"Oh mon dieu! No Beel…merde!" she swore, "Pardon, I sould 'ave controlled my temper better! I didn't mean to-"

He didn't understand her rambling, there was nothing wrong. _In fact, _he thought, closing the distance between them and silencing her rant, _everything is wonderful…_

It was blissful, the feeling of her soft, sweet lips against his own. She was kissing him back, with passion.

"Non, non, non, non, non! Merde, zis is wrong!" she scolded herself, pushing away from him.

And just like that, the trance was broken.

He stared at her furiously. "What was THAT?"

"Merde, merde, merde!" she kept saying, wringing her hands anxiously and pacing back and forth. "Pardon," she apologized in her thickly accented voice, "I lost my patience and I was staring at you and…merde, I'm so sorry! Sometimes I 'ate being a veela!"

"If you didn't mean for it to happen, why did you kiss me back?" he shot back, furiously.

She hesitated slightly. "I don't know…" she said softly, looking down at the floor.

He was momentarily shocked, he'd expected her to deny it.

"Fleur," she looked up, surprised by the pain in his voice, "Don't do this."

"Vat?" she asked icily, "Be honest?"

Bill banged his hands against the table, palms laying flat on the desk, and stood up. "Stop it, Fleur!" he said angrily.

"Non Beel, I vill NOT _stop it." _She said shrilly, "I cannot be around you anymore!" her voice had risen so that she was practically shouting at him.

And then she turned on her heel and stormed out.


	3. The MakeUp

**Wow, it's taken me SOOOOOOO long to put this up! I've actually had it written for a very long time, I just wasn't really bothered to type it up. XD**

**So, for the very few people or PERSON (?) who reads this, I'm sorry. .**

**Here it goes then, Chapter 3.**

**DISCLAIMER: I do NOT on Harry Potter, etc...**

They hadn't spoken in weeks. In fact, Fleur couldn't even remember SEEING him.

She'd gone to Gornuk and asked to be someone ELSE'S assistant, but when he insisted there was nowhere else to put her, she decided to take a small break from work.

She'd taken to wondering around Diagon Alley and discovering all of its shops.

One day, she decided to get an ice-cream from Florean Fortescue's. Just as she sat down, she saw a swish of red hair from the corner of her eye. Her head immediately snapped up in that direction and, to her horror, she saw Bill Weasley sitting there with a girl, Fleur recognized as Renee from work.

Even from her spot near the entrance, she could see them sitting in the corner, talking animatedly. They were both leaning slightly forward, engrossed in their conversation.

They were quite _obviously _flirting and Fleur could see a twinkle in Bill's eyes.

She suddenly stood up, unable to take it any longer, and walked out without even buying an ice-cream.

And he hadn't glanced at her at all…he hadn't even noticed she was there…

He watched out of the corner of his eye as she stood abruptly and just left.

He sighed. "Hang on, Renee, I'll just be a moment."

He'd asked Renee to come out to lunch with him and talk about some files they'd been sorting out. You see, Renee had been filling in for Fleur while she was on her break and…Renee wasn't exactly good at her job.

"Actually," he said, apologetically, "I might b a while…see you back at the office…"

He left some money on the table and walked out after Fleur.

He looked both ways and, to his right, saw the retreating back of a girl who HAD to be Fleur.

He jogged slightly to catch up with her.

"Fleur!" he called when he wasn't far away.

She turned around and in his head; it was all in slow motion and _completely _over-exaggerated.

The flick of her silvery blonde hair as she spun around, the look of surprise on her face and the moment when those piercing green eyes locked with his own….

She didn't even need to turn around to know who it was; she'd recognize that voice anywhere. But it was still surprising to see it actually WAS Bill.

She took a few steps towards him and they stood about a foot apart.

"Fleur, I'm sorry. Look, come back, please. I've missed you." he pleaded.

And suddenly she was crying, tears streamed down her face and without a moment's hesitation, he wrapped his arms around her, and held her in a warm embrace; one arm around her waist, the other one stroking her silky blonde hair.

"Shhh…" he comforted, holding her head against his shoulder, "What's wrong?"

"I've missed you, too," she mumbled against his shoulder, embarrassed by her reaction.

He laughed and kissed the top of her head.

"You are a very funny lady, Fleur."

Then he released her, but kept a firm grip on her hand, directing her towards Gringotts Bank.

And so, Fleur returned to work.

She was still slightly upset and, well, _amazed,_ that Bill only wanted to be 'friends', but she was grateful for his friendship anyway.

"_Fleur,_" Bill's voice interrupted her thoughts. He had his hands, palms down, on the desk and was leaning towards her. "I asked you what you wanted for lunch." An amused smile was tugging at the corners of his lips.

"Oh!" she looked up from her work, "Pardon, I did not 'ear you. I do not mind Beel…per'aps some _Italian _food." She grinned at him, knowing full well Italian was his favourite type of food….after his mother's of course.

He laughed. "You know me too well, Fleur."

"Per'aps I do." She replied in an equally amused voice.

Bill chuckled again. "C'mon, let's go out instead of getting take away."

She nodded. "_Oui, _let's go."

And so they did.

They sat eating and talking and laughing for a _very _long time; they completely forgot about work!

Bill glanced at his watch and swore. "We're late! We're gonna get KILLED!"

Bill slapped some money on the table, grabbed Fleur's hand and pulled her out the door, laughing.

Bill lay in bed that night, thinking. He closed his eyes and the memories of their hug, of that veela enchanted kiss, flashed behind his closed eyelids.

The feel of her cool skin against his, her sweet, soft lips, the silky, smooth touch of her hair, her piercing green eyes staring straight into his own…

And eventually, Bill Weasley fell asleep with Fleur Delacour's name on his lips…


	4. The Beginning

**So here's another Chapter. =)**

**Enjoy. =D**

**I wrote this for sheer enjoyment, i highly doubt many people read it, but whatever. =)**

**DISCLAIMER: I do NOT own Harry Potter, etc...**

"Fleur," she heard Bill's voice call her name.

"Mmmm?" she murmured, still looking down at the papers she was working on.

She felt a warm finger under her chin, it tilted her head up slightly.

"Look at me," he breathed, "I have to tell you something."

She stared at him; he was so handsome.

"Yes?" she asked, a little breathlessly.

He sighed, letting his finger drop, but leant closer to her so that their faces were only inches apart.

"I think I'm in love with you, Fleur."

She gasped as his lips closed over hers and Fleur was very suddenly shaken awake.

She lay in bed; shaking.

After a few minutes, she walked over to the liquor cabinet and pulled out a bottle of vodka, and a bottle of firewhiskey, which she mixed together and started gulping down.

"_Beeeeeeeel," _

Bill sat up quickly in his bed. What on Earth was that?

"_Beeeeeeeeeeeeel,"_

Yup, he'd definitely heard his name.

It was Fleur's voice, slurred and shouting.

He quickly jumped out of bed and ran to the window. He swore to himself and ran out of the apartment.

When he reached her, she was leaning against the building, still shouting his name.

He covered her mouth with his hand to cut off her next shout.

"Fleur, what are you doing here? It's freezing."

She turned to look at him and her eyes lit up. She looked like an angel, even in her messy state. The snow outlined her perfect, tear-streaked face, lighting it up.

"Beel," she breathed, throwing herself at him.

He caught her, she smelt strongly of alcohol.

"Okay," he murmured, "seeing as you're obviously drunk, you can just stay here tonight. Come on…"  
he tugged at her lightly, trying to prize her hands from around his neck, but with no prevail.

He sighed and picked her up in his arms, carrying her up to his apartment.

He handed her a towel. "Have a shower, if you like, then go to sleep. I'd recommend that shower though…you're a mess." He ended, fondness obvious in his voice.

It was true; she was. Hair sticking up in all directions, mascara streaked down her face, and (with a sharp intake of breath), Bill realized that she was wearing only a bra and undies. It was because of his worry for her that he hadn't noticed this before.

She was wearing a black, lacey, bra and matching undies. She was slim, but quite curvy and her skin was quite pale. He was almost drooling.

He was still thinking about it when he heard the water start running and he chuckled to himself.

She was one unusual lady…

Suddenly, there was a loud thud from the bathroom.

He ran to the door immediately.

"Fleur, are you okay? He asked frantically.

He heard her moan. "Zat 'urt…"

Then another thud as she fell unconscious onto the floor of the shower.

Bill stood outside the door, hesitating.

Should he go in?

He decided he should. She wasn't answering, something bad might have happened.

Slowly, cautiously, he opened the door.

She was lying on the floor of the shower, naked of course.

He tried not to stare and quickly got a towel, turned the water off and wrapped it around her body.

That's when he noticed that there was blood soaking her wet hair.

He leant down next to her and touched the bleeding area with a damp cloth.

He carried her out of the shower and carefully washed her hair in the sink, making sure to get all the blood out.

Once there was no more blood, he could see a long gash along her hairline. "Oh, Fleur…" he murmured.

He took out his wand, placed the tip near the cut and muttered a quick healing spell.

The cut sealed up immediately.

Fleur's eyes opened. He sighed in relief. It paid off to have five younger brothers and a little sister.

She stared up at him, yes slightly unfocused. "Beel…" she whispered softly, before closing her eyes and drifting off to sleep again.

He carried her out of the bathroom and laid her down in his bed. He rested her head on the pillow and covered her with the blankets.

Then he walked out of the room and left her to sleep.

When Fleur awoke the next morning, she couldn't remember anything from the previous night.

All she knew was that she was lying in SOMEONE'S bed, wearing nothing but SOMEONE'S towel, and her head was aching painfully.

There was a soft knock at the door. "Fleur, can I come in?"

Her heart jumped all the way into her throat, she knew that voice.

"_Oui," _she answered weakly.

She pulled the sheets up a little bit higher as he walked in.

He chuckled. "You seem a lot better today," he leant casually against the door frame. A hot pink blush coloured her cheeks.

"Vat exactly 'appened? I don't remember…" she said uneasily.

He laughed again. "Get dressed first and THEN we'll talk." He thre a shirt, shorts and undies on to the bed and then walked out, winking at her as he left.

Her heart pounded fifty times faster than its usual pace, what on Earth had happened last night?

She got dressed quickly and walked out of the room. Bill was standing in the kitchen making breakfast. When he looked up and saw her standing there awkwardly, he grinned.

"Sit down," he gestured towards the lounge. As she sat down he added, "Sorry about the clothes, by the way, I don't own any women's clothing."

"_Non, _zank you, Beel. Eet iz vunderful."

He laughed. "No problem, Fleur. But I highly doubt it's _vunderful." _He mimicked her French accent teasingly.

He walked over to the lounge carrying two plates.

As he sat down beside her, he handed one to Fleur.

"Eet smells magnifique!" she praised him.

"Merci," he replied, in a horrible French accent, winking.

She giggled. "Oh mon dieu! You really must work on your French."

"Hey!" he smacked her lightly on the arm, "I could say the same for you about English!"

She giggled again and took a bite out of her French toast.

"Now….tell me vat 'appened last night."

And so he began the story. He got up to the part in the shower and paused awkwardly. He placed his empty plate down on the table to break the awkward silence.

"Vell?" she asked, "Vat did you do ven you realized somezing vas wrong?"

"Well…" he hesitated, "I couldn't just LEAVE you there…"

"You came in?" she put her plate down on the table.

He nodded slowly, making sure she was okay with it. She blushed, realizing he must've seen her naked.

"Ummm…well I…turned the water off and wrapped you in a towel….then I realized your head was bleeding-"

"OH MON DIEU!" she gasped, reaching up to touch her head.

"But it's okay," he soothed, grabbing her hand and pulling it down to her side. "I washed your hair to get all the blood away-"

She blushed even more here. He may not have known it- but one of the veelas most seductive features is her hair, and washing, taking care of a veelas hair was actually a very sensual experience.

"It was just a cut," he continued, "It was healed with one quick wave of my wand."

She breathed a sigh of relief and tightened her hold on his hand.

"Zen vat 'appened?"

"Well…I carried you to my bed-"

She cut across him. "_Your _bed?"

"Don't worry I didn't sleep there, as well!" he assured, hurriedly.

She frowned. "Zen where did you sleep?"

He patted the lounge the were sitting on.

"Beeeeeeeeeeeeel," she groaned, "VY? I could 'ave slept 'ere. Or you could 'ave slept _beside _me-"

He blushed. "No…I wouldn't…."

"_Beel," _she purred seductively, "You know I wouldn't 'ave minded."

And then suddenly, without thinking, he kissed her.

Now if that other kiss had been blissful, this was _heavenly._

The veela enchanted kiss had felt like a trance, but this time everything was acutely clear.

_The smell of Jasmine in her hair…_

He felt her starting to respond.

_The taste of her sweet lips…_

Her fingers laved themselves through his hair.

_The feel of her hands in his hair…_

He felt her hands slide down to his chest, where they settled for a moment before pushing him backwards against the sofa; never breaking their kiss.

He felt a rush of exhilaration. Finally, he had Fleur.

He put his hands on her waist and slowly slipped his hands up her shirt.

She tensed ever-so-slightly and he immediately stopped, just resting his hands there.

He softly caressed her stomach with his thumbs.

"Sorry," he murmured against her lips, "If you want me to stop, I will."

There was silence for a moment as Fleur thought about this.

"_Non, Beel," _she purred, "I 'ave waited long enough."

And she gave in to the kisses she'd been craving…


	5. Author's Note

Hiya, guys! =D

Umm...to everyone who reviewed, alerted or favourited this story, thank you so much. It really means a lot to me.

Unfortunately, I will not be continuing this story.

SORRY! DX

I'm just...not really into it anymore. I don't really find much inspiration to continue it.

It's probably because it was my first fic, so...yeah...

I might, emphasis on MIGHT, write more to this story in the future, but I highly doubt it.

Er, once again, thank you everyone who even just read this story! THANK YOU, THANK YOU, THANK YOU!

Everyone who favourited:

**anoosh**

**Ayannamoonmaiden**

**charlee13**

**FantasyFictionFan**

**seddiefan4eva**

**thebrokenclock**

You have no idea how much it means to me! Thank you!

And reviewers:

**Ayannamoonmaiden- **Thank you so much. Really. I appreciate the review. But I just can't continue right now.

**gurugirl**- Well...this answers your question. XD No, there won't be any more.

**.DeViLz SpAwN- **Thank you! ^.^ I'm really glad you liked it.

**FantasyFictionFan- **Thank you SO SO much! ^.^ Yes, they're a gorgeous couple. XD I'm glad you enjoyed it. =)

-Love, HPJellicleCat. xx ^.^


End file.
